Condemning the Innocent
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: Slash! HPCD Second story in the Innocent's trilogy. Aidan Malfoy grows into his magic and shoulders the burden of a destiny greater than any can imagine. Complete!
1. Blood ties

**Condemning the Innocent: PoI series book II **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter him and his world come from J.K. Rowling and I am not her.

**Summary:** AU year II Aidan returns to Hogwarts where the harassment continues. Aidan Liam Malfoy is done with games. A new power is raising a balance of Light and Dark. Who will win Dark, Light, or Grey?

**Warnings: Language, Violence, very light to the point of non existent pre-slash, discussions of abandonment, and Harassment from an ex-family.**

**Reminder of true prophecy:**

The time for the reign of evil to end draws near

The downfall of the lord will be caused

By the two with minds bound

One marked by darkness

The other marked with love

When trust appears

Powers will awaken

Wary now the dark one holds power

Should he stray from then path of light?

All shall be lost

**Chapter One**

**Blood Ties**

Aidan Liam Malfoy was walking in his new family's manor just thinking about what had happened to him over the past few years. When he was just over two years old he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately he was thrown across the room and his siblings Rose and Diarmid got the credit. That very same night he was abandoned by his family. There was a prophecy about his family it warned about the dark one straying from the path of light. Before he had defeated Voldemort the evil wizard had burnt the Dark Mark into his tender flesh.

He was sent to live with his mother's sister. She hated magic and his parents, Dumbledore thought she would help them by humbling Aidan. In a letter he informed her that she had permission to abuse him, as long as he could still fight for the Light it didn't matter what shape he was in.

Their plan might have worked if they hadn't miscalculated on one thing. The person assigned to take him away was Severus Snape. Dumbledore had assumed that the animosity between Snape and Aidan's father would make him not care what happened to the boy. Luckily for Aidan that was not the case. Severus was able to look at Aidan for himself not his father. He took him to his relatives and actually explained what had happened. Petunia and Vernon agreed to take him in and treat Aidan like a second son.

Aidan grew up to be friends with his cousin and Severus came at least once a month to check up on him. When Aidan was old enough Severus taught him magic. Aidan excelled at it he was able to perform wandless magic at a level previously unheard of in one so young.

Hogwarts to put it bluntly was Hell. He met his true family again and it wasn't pleasant. The fame had gone to their heads. His siblings were spoiled brats and his parents were attention seeking extremely shallow people. He was sorted into Slytherin and swiftly disowned.

Rose caused an accident in potions that disfigured Aidan's face. The scars had faded some leaving just a few deep red gases across his face. He had to deal with a Voldemort possessed Defense teacher. He stopped Voldemort from reaching the sorcerer's stone but once again the deed was thought to be done by his siblings who had followed him down to where he fought Voldemort.

The one good thing that happened was his best friend Draco Malfoy's family had adopted him over the Christmas break. That is how Harry James Potter a member of a predominantly Light family ended up Aidan Liam Malfoy son of a death eater. Lucius Malfoy however was not a true death eater. He might agree with some of the Dark Lords ideals he did not think killing was the right way to deal with it. Severus had gone to Dumbledore and had become a spy. Lucius did not, he didn't want to serve Voldemort but he didn't like Dumbledore either.

Plus by all accounts in a few years a third power would rise in the war. Most wizards assumed this third power would be the much touted children who lived. No, that family was firmly with Dumbledore. The third power would come from the one who was cast aside. His power grew by the day. Aidan already knew what his destiny was too bad the rest of the world was condemning an innocent. He knew the world would come dangerously close to destruction before people saw past the lies spoon fed to them.

That all led up to what he was doing now. He was searching for his new family. Tonight was special he was to be adopted in a full blood ritual. It had to be done this night. The rituals they needed to perform worked best during a full moon. They waited for this full moon because there would be a lunar eclipse that night. If the ritual was completed in the split second of complete eclipse it would transfer more power then any other time.

The ritual in of itself was fairly simple. The blood of the adopted child had to be mixed with the family he was entering. Once their blood was mixed Aidan would change. His appearance would change slightly to make him look a little more like his adopted family. His magic would change he couldn't lose any power or gifts that he already had but he would gain the magics he would have had if he had been born a Malfoy. In return the Malfoys would receive some of Aidan's gifts to balance the transfer. All in all when it finished Aidan would be irrevocably a Malfoy no test done on him or his new family would reveal his old identity.

Aidan finished his musings just as he reached the sitting room where his new family was at. He got a surprise upon entering the room. His mentor, head of house, and honorary Uncle Severus Snape was there. He apparently had arrived early that morning.

Aidan was glad the person who had helped raise him could be here at his adoption. He went over and sat next to him on the couch. His new father cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright does everyone understand what is going to happen tonight?" he asked seriously. Everything had to be worked out in advance. Things had to be done in a very specific amount of time one mess up and the opportunity would be lost.

Everyone nodded so Lucius relaxed a bit. He wanted the best for his family and any other time for the adoption wouldn't be the best. The more power they exchanged the better for all. With some of Aidan's power he could protect his family better and with the gifts he knew Aidan could receive it could keep him alive.

ALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALM

Later that night everyone was tense again. They had spent the afternoon just talking amongst them and Severus had reported a few disturbing things happening at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was changing things around. It was almost like he knew he had chosen the wrong children and was designing a trap for Aidan. Severus reported this with a note of pride in his voice. He had trained Aidan himself and knew the schemes the headmaster was coming up with would not work on Aidan.

Now it was time to get ready for the ritual. They had custom made robes to wear and they each carried a silver dagger. The original Malfoy's robes were silver in color and were unadorned except for the beautifully crafted fastenings that had the Malfoy crest carved into them. Aidan's robes were different to signify he was the one being adopted. His robes were black with the Malfoy crest sewn onto the back in shimmer thread. The fastenings for his robes were carved onyx they bore the Potter crest signifying what he was leaving.

Severus stood off to the side because he had his own part to play in the ritual he also wore a custom robe. It was smoky grey with the Snape crest on quartz fastenings. He would take up the role of Godfather again. He would care for both boys if something happened to the elder Malfoys.

The entire ritual would take exactly an hour with the final step occurring at the exact eclipse. They had ten minutes before they had to start. They got ready to begin, and the set up was easy. The three original Malfoys created an equilateral triangle with Severus in the center. To signify his role as surrogate caregiver Severus would be holding Aidan during the ritual. It wouldn't be hard Aidan barely weighed more then your average eight year old and was very petite. Severus held Aidan the same way you would hold an infant giving Aidan room to do what was needed.

When the time to begin came the three Malfoys all began chanting in Latin at the same pace. When the cadence reached a certain pitch on the third run through of the same chant they all brought their daggers to bare. Lucius was the first to make a cut slicing his palm open and letting the blood hit his spot of the triangle. The next pass Narcissa also cut her palm and let the blood flow. Draco went next and the elders were proud when he didn't even wince at the cut.

After the Malfoys were done the chant changed. After the third pass Aidan drew his own dagger and pulled it across his palm. He also completed the cut with unflinching acceptance. The blood from his wound fell to the ground at his spot on the triangle.

That is when the magic started beams of light shot out from each marked spot connecting to each other with them all coming together at Severus's feet. The Malfoys followed the exact path of light and reached Severus and Aidan. Severus released the boy so he could stand alone for the next part.

They had to work quickly now the eclipse had begun. Aidan made three more wounds on himself; his other hand, his forehead which was tricky because he had to avoid the other scars, and a wound below his neck crossing his clavicle. Draco reached out his bleeding hand and took his brothers left hand combining blood. Narcissa took his right hand and Lucius placed his palm over the one on his clavicle. Just as the blood was going to run into his eyes Severus placed his bleeding palm over the mark on his head.

A bright light shown from all the parties involved just as the moons rays were fully extinguished. They had done it the ritual was done at just the right moment. This was proved when the light was doused from the new family as the moon came back into sight. All five wizards were breathing hard from the sudden influx of magic. No one more then Aidan he finally caught his breath and looked up at his new family.

The changes in his appearance were very subtle but they were their. His Elvin face had gotten a touch more angular but in truth he didn't look unlike a Malfoy to begin with. His Raven black hair now had silver blond streaks joining the red. His beautiful jewel like eyes took on the typical icy look that characterized a Malfoy. His body size did not grow but his musculature did change a bit. In his old body he would have been prone to the bulging muscles of a Greek statue. In his new one he looked to have an inclination for the lean muscle of a runner or a swimmer.

The places each person touched had already healed and scared leaving thin white lines reminders of the magic that had taken place. In fact the place each person grabbed held significance and was planned out before hand. Draco had taken his left had to signify he would always be there for his brother as friend and confidant. Narcissa had taken his right hand to show she would guide and protect him in matters of etiquette and the ways of the heart. Lucius had taken the spot as close to Aidan's heart as possible to say he would protect his new son from any danger including the danger that would come from his own heart. Severus had covered his head because he would guide and protect the boy's intelligence and power. He was also the caregiver if anything went wrong that place signified that role.

He felt a difference in his power levels but knew he would have to wait awhile to test it. Right now the new magics they had all received were still unsettled. Until they calmed down a bit it would be dangerous for any of them to perform magic even if they were as well trained as the adults were. They would just have to wait and see.

A/N yeah I am back into this series. I have a few other projects going so updates could be slow and erratic or I could get into gear and actually stay on a schedule I don't know. I am saying sorry now for any long waits I don't anticipate any but I know myself it's bound to happen at least once in the course of writing this.

I also want to reaffirm that these are AU stories as Aidan and Draco age I will move further from canon major events (well most of them) will still take place but they might be out of order or not happen in the same way. If that sort of thing bothers you don't say I didn't warn you. Try the story if you still don't like it stop reading I wont hold it against you.

I just want to say I have the entire series planned out in an outline on my computer this series will be completed. If I run into problems I can always give the outline to another author and ask them to finish this for me. So short of no interest or major catastrophe this series will be completed.


	2. New Magic

**Chapter two**

**New Magic**

Aidan was very grateful that all pureblood family manors were warded so the ministry could not detect underage magic. The magics from the adoption ritual had finally settled enough they could practice and find out what they were. It would have nearly killed Aidan if he had to wait until returning to Hogwarts. He was pleasantly surprised with the mixing of magic that had occurred. Aside from a few unique abilities they all shared traits.

The original Malfoys had gained some of Aidan's beast speaking abilities, although no one besides Aidan received Parseltongue. It made Aidan wonder but he was too busy to really analyze it. His new family and Severus also received a power boost. The Malfoys were a magically powerful family, but Aidan was so strong it gave them quite a boost. They didn't know how the potter's managed to create a child with his strength. There wasn't much else he could give the Malfoys they already had aura reading and empathic skills. The only thing that they might have received but was hard to tell was a penchant for wandless magic. Even if you had the ability for it you still had to develop the skills.

Aidan received an affinity for mind magics stronger then what he already had. He had some latent seer capabilities that had been pulled to the surface. He got a double animagius form1 and now had a natural talent for weapons forging. Aidan was already so strong he actually gave more magic then he received. He found it was all worth it though. He now came up as a Malfoy on any type of heritage test blood or magic. No one would ever be able to say he had been anything but a Malfoy.

Everything considered the Malfoys were now more powerful then ever, and they owed it all to Aidan. Even with all this extra power Aidan was very grounded. A lesser wizard would have become snobbish and arrogant with all the power held within his small body, but Aidan knew he was only given so much to even the odds. He was this strong because he had to be nothing more then that.

His father and uncle were training him with his brother and instead of lording his greater power over Draco he helped his brother become stronger. While it was true that a wizards magical core couldn't just grow on its own what could be done was learning how to better access the magic you had been given.

While Lucius and Severus took care of his power and mind he also had lessons with his mother. Narcissa was teaching him the smaller aspects of wizarding etiquette Severus hadn't had a chance to before. He polished his performance of the pureblood dance. It still amazed him how intricate the interactions could be. Everything from an eyebrow raised in the wrong place or standing an inch out of position was taken against you. No wonder purebloods didn't like Muggleborns they actually held the purebloods back from learning things they needed to. Aidan saw that the way to fix a lot of the problems between Purebloods and Muggleborns would be to have if not an entirely separate school at least separate classes. Instead of holding the Purebloods back they should work to rise the Muggleborns up.

He also learned that Purebloods had a different religion then Muggles. They followed the ancient Gods and Goddess that Muggles had a long time ago. For those inhabiting what used to be Gaul they were known as Druids. In the Americas and other countries they followed the native religions their as well. It all came back to the same thing. Their deities connected with the earth in some way. Aidan learned about the God of War and the Mother goddess as well as the Fertility and Moon goddesses.

He was dismayed when he realized that when Hogwarts started accepting more and more Muggleborns it had slowly stopped following traditions. The only one they still followed even slightly was Halloween. Most of the students didn't even realize that the true holiday was the day after Halloween known as All Souls Day or Samhain. They originally had five holidays but know it was entirely Christian holidays followed even if the breaks usually coincided with the traditional holidays. There was Samhain, Yule, Imbolic, Beltain, and Lughnasaed. They also had feast days on the solstices and equinoxes. Aidan was dismayed to learn this because if you knew about the days and observed them you would be able to get in touch with your core magic.

He really did enjoy his lessons but the best part of the summer was actually using his magic. He didn't even touch his wand the entire summer. He loved the feeling of using his body as a focus for magic. It was so much more comfortable then having to funnel the magic through a wand. The way Aidan saw things wands were just holding people back. He had more control and the spells were stronger if he was only using his hands and mind.

When you did that you didn't need a spell. Severus had been right all those years ago. What a spell really is, is a focus for the magic. It is actually very vague to be able to create multiple outcomes (thing different patterns on snuff boxes). When Aidan used his mind he commanded the magic to do exactly what he wanted and nothing more. No magic was wasted and the end product was of higher quality.

Using the meditation techniques he had been taught adding to his magic sensing abilities he could actually feel the magic within him, it was carried in his blood, expelled in his breath, and permeated through his skin. His magic was so familiar to him he didn't think twice about performing things wandlessly and wordlessly that some wizards wouldn't even attempt with a wand. Aidan couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a wizard and not able to feel their magic like he could. They were missing out on the best part of having magic in his opinion.

It also helped when it came time to learn at least one of his animagius forms. He chose his smallest form first. He locked himself into his bedroom for an entire day not eating and not moving. He was focused entirely on himself and his magic. It twisted within him like a large river of green electricity.

He asked it to show him how to change. It showed him step by step the changes that he would have to achieve before he could change. Then it was his turn to actually do the manipulating. He took it slow one tributary of the river of magic at a time. As he changed the magic his body slowly began to shift with it. He started to shrink into himself. His skeleton and muscular systems altered. He was concentrating so hard on the magic he barely registered when he first started sprouting feathers.

It took several hours of hard work but it was finally down as he looked himself over in the mirror. He stretched out his newly acquired wings and launched himself into the air. Flight was instinctive to him in this form. He flew out of his slightly open window in search of his family.

He found them all looking worried in the study. He let them all see the pure silver dove before changing back. (Having already done it once he was able to change with ease now although he could still use some practice.) The worried looks on their faces vanished as they saw he was alright. They asked him to change back and let them admire his dove form. He humored them and spent the rest of the day strengthening his wings while his family watched on with genuine smiles on their faces.

A/N well here is the next chapter please review. Its actually longer then a thousand words this time. Hope you enjoy.

1 He already had one from the Potters the Malfoys just gave him another.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

**A/N **finally I managed to update this one. I am really sorry about the delay. I had to turn in my senior project today and I finished one of my other stories. I just haven't had the time for this one. Now that I am down to three active stories (four if you count the one on my other account) updates will be a little closer together. On the 26 I start creative writing class again so I will be able to write chapters there.

**Chapter Three**

**Return to Hogwarts**

The summer passed quickly for the Malfoy family. The boys spent it playing Quidditch and practicing with their magic. The adult spent it preparing for the upcoming year. They had caught wind of who Dumbledore had hired to replace Quirrel and it wasn't pretty.

Gilderoy Lockhart was the crush of every female and the bane of the males' existence. He was just as snobbish and obsessed with fame as Aidan's former family if not worse.

Aidan and Draco knew their godfather Severus had a plan to help the students actually learn something besides Lockhart's favorite color. He wouldn't tell them what his plan was; only that he had one. They spent many an evening discussing the possibilities of Severus's plan.

One exciting thing that did happen was an eventful trip to Diagon Alley. They were in Flourish and Blots buying their school things, plus a few extra, when the Potters walked in.

They traded insults and Aidan gracefully avoided a punch from his ex little brother. It got more heated when the Weasley's come in and immediately started supporting the Potters against the supposedly dark family.

The fight ended when the owner had taken all he could. He told the three families not to come back to his shop together. They were escorted out just as a table was set up for the new defense teacher.

The next day the cover of the Daily Prophet was plastered with pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart posing with the Potter saviors. Aidan wondered as he gazed at the photos why no one else noticed the cold distain in the Potter's eyes. That wasn't distain from the frame that was from the belief that they were better then everyone else. How they could claim to be different from Blood Purists Aidan would never know.

Finally after weeks of waiting the day they would leave for their second year at Hogwarts was upon them. There was an actual order to the chaos on the manor. All supplies had been packed into their trunks the night before so the only thing left to do was get their animals into their cages.

Zafirah had a large silver cage that she actually enjoyed staying in. Sarlassa hated her cage so ended up curled around his neck.

A snake wasn't the only thing that drew attention to his appearance. His boyish features were maturing at a faster rate do to the huge amounts of magic in his body. His hair was still his most outstanding feature, outside of his scars, for the time being, a mix of black, red, and blonde.

Aidan and his family were taken to Kings Cross Station by ministry cars. These cars were designed to make long rides easy and comfortable. He held a lively conversation with Sarlassa while Draco conversed with Zafirah. He was happy one of his gifts was the ability to understand Raven tongue.

The ministry cars did their job and they were soon on the platform. They found the compartment their friends had claimed and settled in for a long ride to the school.

It felt good to catch up with their friends. They had long since lost the erg to react to Aidan's scars, and no longer brought up who he used to be. They all knew what the Potters had done to him and some were just itching to get revenge.

Aidan knew that someday the time would be right to start telling people the truth about the children who lived but right now wasn't it. The few people who knew had vowed to help him in any way they could.

Draco could tell his brother's thoughts were beginning to wonder down dangerous paths. He brought Aidan's attention back to him when he began to speak about Severus's mysterious plan. Aidan perked up and was laughing and joking with his friends the rest of the train ride.

It wasn't until they were climbing into the enchanted carriages that it hit him. They had been completely uninterrupted during the ride. Either his ex-family had arrived at the school early or something was wrong with his siblings.

That thought was confirmed when Rose and Diarmid didn't show up for the feast. Some of the teachers kept giving Dumbledore concerned glances. As if begging the aged man to circumvent the rules. The only teachers not participating were Gilderoy Lockhart, who was too busy staring at his reflection in his golden plates to notice something off, and Severus who looked positively furious.

Whatever had happened probably involved Rose and Diarmid getting into trouble, and from the looks on the teacher's faces they were going to get off with a slap on the wrist rather then the expulsion they probably disserved.

By the end of the feast the rumors had found their way to the Slytherin table. It seems his siblings and the youngest Weasley boy were sighted while trying to fly an enchanted car to Hogwarts. The explanation was that the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ wouldn't let them through. Aidan wasn't alone in his assumptions that it was probably some silly stunt meant to garner attention. His assumptions were verified by Severus. The head of Slytherin had asked his godsons to wait in the common room so they could talk after giving the first years his usual speech. He explained that the three miscreants had thought up the plan hoping to have the whole school envious as they landed gracefully on the law in front of the train. Unfortunately they had crashed into a particularly violent tree.

They received detention when they should have definitely got expelled. They were seen after their departure by no less then seven muggles. No one wanted their saviors in trouble however, so it was being hushed up.

Aidan was incredibly angry over the lengths the wizarding world would go to keep their savior Golden. It made him no for sure that if the wizarding world had known the truth from the beginning. He wouldn't have been accepted if he ad been placed any where other then Gryffindor. At this thought he looked around the cozy common room at his friends chatting. These friends that had promised to fight at his side forever as eleven year olds. He silently counted his blessings that he had been placed in Slytherin. This was truly his home.


	4. Year Two Part A

A/N ok I decided to take a reviewers advice and speed up this story. From simply lack of ideas on how to move forward without just repeating what JK has already written. I have ideas for a few interesting twists but nothing to back it up. So the Innocence series will probably only be a trilogy. The first was introducing and setting the stage I will age them in this story and the last book will be the final battle. Hopefully I will not go too fast. If you find me trying to speed trough a part you are enjoying tell me and I will try and slow it down.

I think the break down will be two or three chapters for the years after this point, one chapter per summer because I have more ideas for summer events then school ones. So an average of three chapters a year from second year to sixth year will be 15 chapters from this point. Then the third book will be their seventh year and the culmination of the series.

This is also the point where I should warn you that the slash will become pronounced in this book. It will not happen until third or fourth year but it will happen. (yes I have picked pairings)

A plus side to this is the chapters may be longer then in the past but no promises.

Chapter Four

Year Two part A

He threw himself into his studies. The end of the previous ear had made him extremely angry so he stopped hiding. It was time for them to see their mistakes. He shot to the top of his year's rankings. The other Slytherins in his close circle were not far behind him.

The other Slytherins and him had a good laugh at his siblings. They struggled in every single class, so much for their advanced training. They had been catered to and spoiled so much they had no clue how to actually do the spells on their own.

The Hogwarts teachers were notorious for their fairness, with the exception of Severus, they didn't chose favorites. The Children Who Lived were not used to being treated like everyone else. Only in their parent's classes did they get attention at all. In the end this favoritism only made them more isolated.

People began to notice Aidan more and more. His striking appearance was not the only drawing factor about him. He just had this shroud of innocence around him. Everyone knew it was tempered with the famed Slytherin cunning but that meant nothing to them.

Aidan just ignored them. He had the scars to prove they didn't care about him before, why should he trust them now? He became a bonafied bookworm. He wasn't as obvious about it as that Gryffindor know it all Granger. He brought the books back to his dorms so wasn't seen in the library too often. He only gave answers in class when he was called on he never volunteered.

Draco joked around with his brother that he should have been in Ravenclaw. That usually sparked a duel between them. Aidan was very proud of his house. Anyone who suggested he should have been anywhere else ended up on the business end of his wand.

Several times Severus had to come down and break up the fight. Aidan was so strong he was the only one willing to come into Slytherin territory strong enough to undo the damage done to Draco.

Aidan never hurt his brother but embarrassment worked just as well with Draco. One of Aidan's more ingenious revenge schemes wasn't an overt duel. He turned his brother's hair gel into the magical equivalent of super glue. That had been a bad experience for Draco. It had taken him so long to undo the damage he stopped using hair gel just to avoid the same thing happening twice.

So it wasn't all work and no play for Aidan. The Slytherins were actually interesting people with wicked senses of humor. Practical jokes and other oddities were commonly seen.

Severus had long ago given up on trying to rein them in. it wasn't an exaggeration that many of them had death eater parents. The children might not want to join Voldemort but their parents had. Their home lives were not what you would call pleasant so Severus let them let off a little stem without consequences.

He didn't dare do anything more to help them. His cover would be blown then there would be nothing anyone could do. Although just because Severus couldn't do anything to help them Draco and Aidan could.

Aidan taught everyone who wanted to or needed to know self defense. He taught it muggle style because of the summer magic restrictions. Only some of the pure blood manors had the correct wards up. Plus, there was no guarantee they would need to defend themselves within there homes.

Basic first aid was taught as well. Aidan thanked the deities he had lived with the Dursleys. They had taught him well. He could teach these Slytherins how to survive the summers at home.

Halloween was another interesting experience. Everyone assumed Aidan would not be able to come up with a better costume then his untouchable by pain costume from the year before.

They were proven wrong, instead of the flaming costume from the year before he was now wearing robes that imitated a river. It flowed endlessly around the hem of his robes defying gravity trailing up his back and cascading down his front. His title for this years costume? Continuality of Life, most wizards associated water with life, and the fact it continuously flowed around him showed how life was a cycle.

His group of Slytherins laughed hysterically at the Children Who Lived and their entourage. They had attempted to duplicate King Arthur's court. The only problem was they were poor students of history. They looked more like parading clowns then the stately court they were trying to represent. The accents they had chosen were that of sailors from that time period not the beautiful brogue of the courts.

The contrast between them and the Slytherins was astonishing. All the Slytherins put effort into their costumes and actually did the research necessary to pull off the characters they had chosen.

It didn't help the Gryffindors that they were horrible at keeping secrets. The Slytherins had learned of their plan and decided to have a little fun. They chose the court of Henry the Eighth. The costumes were perfect from the period, the accents were well practiced, and they even moved like they were at court.

Aidan relaxed and enjoyed himself at the feast. The amount of candy consumed was monstrous. The party didn't end even after they got to their common rooms. They stayed up buzzing on sugar highs until well past dawn again.

The teachers well used to this ritual only had them reviewing past spells the next day. All except Severus who had warned his Slytherins about a quiz and didn't disappoint. Aidan nearly laughed himself sick at the questions. Any first year would know the answers. He was just checking to see who was awake during his class.

Time moved on nicely for Hogwarts castle. Plots and schemes were woven and executed. Detentions were given and served but mostly they were all waiting for something to happen.


	5. Year Two Part B

A/N Well I am back. Check profiles for details on my absence. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Five

Year Two Part two

Christmas came and Aidan and Draco decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. Narcissa had been hoping they would choose to come back to the manor but she was placated with promises of extra studying they would do with the time in the castle.

Lucius and Severus weren't as easily coersed. They knew the boys were telling half truths. They might be studying for some of the time but, the rest was probably going to be devoted to mischeif of some kind.

That did turn out to be true, but it wasn't the kind of mischief they had been expecting with those two on the loose. Yes they pulled practical jokes, but they all created positive endings. For example their gift to the funny little wizard with the large sweet tooth, otherwise known as their Charms professor Flitwik, was a canister that when opened realeased safe-for-indoors wizarding fireworks. When the light show was over there would be a sugary powder in the bottom of the canister that had the power to give an extended giggle fit to whomever consumed it.

The other professors were generally gifted with the same joke gifts. Each one fit the recipiant perfectly and the halls of Hogwarts were filled with surprised laughter. The same light hearted pranking was not universal.

The bloody children who lived ended up trying to prank Filch but instead caught one very irate potions master. Severus had been able to avoid the falling net and the. mispronounced, painting charm by a split second. The mispronounciation of the spell would have casued the coloration to be permanant and the net could have hurt someone.

This earned the pair a weeks worth of holiday detentions. Dumbledore tried to get his precious saviors out of trouble, but after being confronted with the dangerous prank he was forced to let the detentions stand.

Thus the end of the Christmas vacation was refreshingly brat free. As a surprise for the boys Lucius and Narcissa had arrived on the day before the other students would be arriveing. They spent the day being a family while the boys carefully flaunted their increased knowledge (otherwise known as showing off).

Classes soon resumed and a mystery surfaced. Aidan was confused on how and for what matter why a snake was trapped in the walls. He was able to distinguish Parceltongue from English because of the distinctly different intonation. He knew with this new development danger was coming.

He confided his thoughts to Severus. He was sure his Uncle would be able to help him. Aidan hadn't been prepared for his reaction. Severus had gone pasty white, a rare sight for the normally stoic professor. He questioned the boy thouroghly about the snake and instructed Aidan to come back to him immediately upon hearing the snake-language again.

Aidan also warned his tightly knit group of friends to watch out for danger. They were the only people he would trust to back him up if things got as bad as his instincts told him it would get.

Draco and Aidan were seen practicing with their magic more and more as time went on. At age twelve they had more control over their own magic then most adult wizards. They were growing up into forces to be reckoned with.

Draco was shaping up to be one of the top wizards in his generation. He not only had the power, but the cunning to know when to use it. His grades soared and were only surpassed by one person.

Aidan was showing signs of being one of the strongest wizards, ever. His ability to see magic and systematically bend it to his will was something only seen in a rare few. The fact the boy was only twelve and could only get stronger made a few people sit up and take notice.

Many of the Hogwarts professors were beginning to compare the ex Potter with the Children Who Lived. It was an eye opening experience to see the truth behind the curtain of lies. Aidan Malfoy was a strong, confident, wizard. Rose and Diarmid, were pretty much straight across the board average. Yes they had some pre-training, but just because you learned something first doesn't mean you will be better at it.

There were other factors involved as well. Not only did Aidan possess more power, he also commanded a better dispostion. He was raised in just the right environment, he got enough praise to have confidance in himself, yet enough constructive critisism he was humble in controlling his vast amounts of power.

The professors started spending a little less time on the Potters, and more on the Malfoy boys. It was obvious to anyone who bothered to look that the Malfoy's were a team, you didn't see one without the other, they also usually had another friend or two talking and laughing with them.

Aidan was walking back to the corm from one of his rare solo trips to the library where he had been cornered by Lockhart. Aparently the professor had found out about Aidan's former status as a Potter. He was giving the younger boy horrible advice on living with fame. Aidan knew from the start it was a ploy to try and get closer to the Children Who Lived.

Aidan just silently pointed to the scars on his face when Lockhart had asked what kind of things his siblings had done for him. He walked out of the room with a calm exterior but in truth his blood was boiling. That stupid teacher just had to open up old wounds.

He was trying to get himself under control enough to be seen by others when he heard it again. Parceltongue words. It was saying things about killing and blood.

Aidan started running down to the dungeons. He was following orders and getting Severus. He pounded on the door to his uncles quarters until Severus appeared in the door.

He explained the situation taking great gasping breaths to steady himself. Before he had even finished his story they were already chasing after the disembodied voice.

They found themselves in a girl's bathroom watching a set of sinks slide back into their normal postition. Aidan didn't even think about his actions he called out in parceltongue, "Open!"

The sinks slid back out of the way and Severus and Aidan rushed down the pipe. Coming out into an old wet tunnel. They heard a crash come from further down rasing to its end they came out and saw a horrible sight.

A little girl with flaming red hair was sinking to the ground in a dead feint. Right in front of her was a sixty foot long snake. Just as the snake heard them and was about to lift its head Aidan recognized it. "Severus, close your eyes, that is a basilisk!" Aidan called shuting his own eyes quickly.

"King of serpents what are you doing?" Aidan asked in parceltongue.

"Master's orders, I am to use this girl and kill as many students as possible. Starting with those Potter brats." The snake explained and the bizarre wording clued Aidan in to the fact this snake had obviously listened to more than one rant from his master.

"Than I am sorrry for this." Aidan hissed softly.

After these last few words he called his magic to him. He knew the hide of a basilisk repelled most magics so he conjured up something that would pierce the hide, a Sword.

With Severus casting spells to distract the beast Aidan went after it. Severus was blind to the fact his god son was rushing into the very center of danger. He had followed Aidan's directions to close his eyes, and was now focusing his attention on damageing the creatures eyes.

Severus did manage to blind the beast and that let both wizards open their eyes. Severus watched in horror as Aidan faaught the beast. He couldn't move from the fear. Aidan couldn't break his concentration at all or he would lose. That meant Severus had to sit back and watch Aidan fight for his life.

The fight was short and brutal but Aidan actually won coming out unscathed. He made his tired way over to the crumpled form of the student. Rolling her over he saw she was a Gryffindor first year, and the little sister of his brother's best friend.

Severus came over and started pulling out his emergency supply of potions he kept on hand at all times. He worked on the girl with Aidan watching him work.

That was until something caught Aidan's attention. He felt an ugly swath of dark magic orginating nearby. He let his senses carry him to the source. It turned out to be a small leather bound journal.

Throwing it up in the air he insinerated the little book and he immediatly felt the dark pressence disappear, and if he didn't know better he thought he heard a snarl.

By this time Severus had gotten the girl to wake up. She was too frightened to speak so just followed them docily as they led her out of this chamber.

Aidan and Severus working together changed the original tunnel into a set of stairs that let them climb out of the chamber. Outside in the bathroom just as they were exiting. The Children Who Lived came barreling in pulling the patentic Lockhart behind them.

Apparently there had alreayd been a catastrophy caused by the Potters. Lockhart's memory was completely wiped and they never could get the full story out of the Children Who Lived.

Aidan knew as soon as he saw his ex-siblings this would be abother deed they would get credit for. He didn't care the greatful look in the first year's eyes was all the thanks he needed.

A/N yes this is going to be slash, no relationship with Ginny will develope I just needed a true hero's reward for Aidan.


	6. summer year two

A/N yeah an update.

Chapter Six

Summer year two

Coming back to Malfoy manor was like heaven to the two boys. Hogwarts was no longer a fun place. It was forced upon them and they didn't like it one little bit. They didn't know how they could last until seventh year.

It probably didn't help their situation that they held the top two positions in the class. They were now working their way through six and seventh year texts. The classes posed no challenge to them and it made them drag on for hours.

Aidan was ahead of Draco but it wasn't by too large of a margin. Even though Aidan's power was greater he refused to show his full potential in front of the teachers. He would not be used like his ex family had been. He saw first hand what fame did to people he had the scars to prove he didn't want that life.

That's not to say he didn't earn praise on a regular basis. He was an exceptionally gifted wizard no one could deny that. At least the teachers were starting to wake up to a reality if you want to fight and win a war even the best generals can't win if they have no one to command. Dumbledore had been so bent on training his saviors he kind of forgot that little fact or just ignored it for the time being.

At least now they were free to learn at their actual level again. The manor gave them a sense of protection Hogwarts castle did not. Here there were no spies reporting to meddling headmasters, or questions they had to doge if they accidentally revealed a new power. They were safe and Aidan was starting to get used to the concept.

Severus was a frequent guest, potions was one area the adults felt more comfortable if the boys had supervision, and Severus was willing to work with them. This was also Draco's area of expertise, Aidan was good Draco was a natural.

Aidan was able to train his magic again. At the school he was prevented from doing that. He did not want anyone to know of his power. He was too far advanced for any teacher to help him anyway, he had to learn on his own.

The magic didn't all just come to him easily some he actually had to work for. There were entire weeks when no one but the house elves that brought him meals saw him. He was a danger to others when working with unstable magic. He never wanted to hurt his family and the house elves had express permission to use their own brand of magic to create a shielding spell to keep them safe from wizarding magic.

When Aidan came stumbling out of his room at the end of one of these sessions he was hard to recognize. He lost weight due to all the energy he was using and cleaning spells stopped doing justice to a person after about two days. He didn't sleep much during these training sessions so he was always exhausted. He was determined to spend time with his family though after being apart for all that time.

They went out on occasions to shop in Diagon Alley or enjoy a meal out at fancy muggle restaurants, and yes Malfoy's frequented muggle establishments if the food was good and the service reliable. It kept them aware of both worlds and made them better able to compare the two.

Aidan enjoyed these outings, and with the adoption charm on him he even looked like a Malfoy. Lucius and Severus had taught him how to act like a pureblood. He didn't feel out of place at all when walking with his family. They were also comfortable with his presence. All of them together did cut an impressive image into the minds of onlookers, especially if Severus was with them. The darker wizard was an imposing compliment to the fair complexions of the Malfoy's.

Sometimes Severus would smuggle Draco and Aidan out of the manor without their parent's knowledge. Those times were some of the best Aidan had ever had. He had missed the opportunities growing to spend time with Severus outside number 4 Privet Drive thanks to Dumbledore's orders. He was able to spend time with both his uncle and his brother without worrying about being caught out. He was able to act his age during this time and not some super powered wizard far older then his years.

They were always caught by the elder Malfoy's upon there return and Severus was given an earful from Narcissa about Safety and appearances.

Severus would wait out the tirades patiently, and when she finally ran out of stem he would reassure her that everything was fine. Once he had the Malfoy matriarch calmed down he gave a small smirk over her shoulders to the boys. Once they hadn't been able to hold back their laughter at Severus's blatant disregards for her platitudes to not do it again.

As far as Severus saw it the boys were just as safe with him as they were with them. They never acted out too badly and no damage had ever come out of his taking them out. He still rarely laughed or smiled but if you knew him you got to know he had a sense of humor very similar to Aidan's sarcastic flair.

Plus Severus probably had the best measure of Aidan's power seeing as he had been watching the boy since he was two years old. He knew if trouble ever came, more then likely, it would be Aidan that saved them all.

So that was how they spent their summer, learning and growing. Aidan turned thirteen at the end of July marking yet another year gone. It also marked a slight shift in the family dynamic. It used to be only the parent's decisions were final now the boys were old enough to have their voices be heard. They were introduced to the world of business and finance that had allowed the Malfoy's to become as rich as they were.

The time they were dreading was approaching their third year of Hogwarts was beginning. How on earth were they supposed to make it through with their sanity intact?

A/N I need some help from here. I am kind of stuck on what should happen in third year. Any ideas are welcome. If I don't get any you will either have an exceptionally long wait due to writers block or a really short chapter for the whole year.


	7. Alliances third Year

**A/N **yeah another update I'm on a role today. Anyway I looked through this story again and realized there has been little or no dialogue in it. thus this chapter will have a large section of actual speech. Well go on read read!

**Chapter Seven**

**Alliances (third year)**

There was a definite purpose in Aidan's step as he entered Hogwarts. This year was going to be different. He was going to take what was his by right. He was strong enough now that he could begin forming alliances with people who were not neutral to begin with. It was time to lure some people from the other sides to his.

He would be different then the others. There would be no pain and there would be no lies or manipulations. That did not mean his side would be easy. Who would believe a thirteen year old boy was capable of overthrowing not one but two extremely powerful wizards.

Some well placed Occluomency showed him who would be the best people to start with and the answer kind of surprised him. Flitwick and McGonagall were not happy with their current status. They had spent their summer training the children who lived to fight on Dumbledore's request.

They were the only ones to realize their supposed saviors were not as strong as everyone thought. Yes, they knew more magic then their peers but that was due to early training. They were on a fifth year level but they had started learning magic five years before. It had taken them the same amount of time to learn the material as anyone else. In fact there were things they struggled to do that others their age could do easily.

Those two teachers were surprised to receive notes in the morning post on the day after the students arrived.

_I know what you believe, and you are not alone._

_Please meet me tonight in the Slytherin Dungeons. _

_I will take you to a place where we can talk._

_If you want proof of who I am at the end of breakfast_

_look at the Slytherin table. I will not do this more then _

_a few seconds._

_ALM_

The two teachers looked up in alarm. This note sounded like it came from a student. If a student could get past their defenses then what was stopping Dumbledore or Voldemort from finding out this information.

Looking around right before the bell that signaled the students to get to their first class rang the two teachers saw what they were looking for.

One of the students spiked their magical aura. It was extremely powerful and both the teachers knew why this boy could get through their shields. He was magically stronger then Dumbledore. The boy soon withdrew his aura and when to class like normal.

Flitwick was beginning to get suspicions when he saw which student had sent the not. McGonagall just got hers confirmed. What did they suspect? They had the wrong savior.

They both decided to attend the meeting tonight. Aidan had managed to grab their attention. They knew the best course of action would be to follow along with what Aidan had in mind. They had no idea how much magic Aidan could actually do, they just knew his raw power was more then they had ever seen.

The day flew by in a haze of boredom for Aidan. He was able to distract himself by thinking over what he was going to be doing that night, but that honestly didn't take up much time. The rest of it he spent practicing his magic. He couldn't do anything big while sitting in the middle of the lecture but sometimes you didn't have to. He was working on his aim by focusing his magic on tiny objects.

Soon enough he was placing an invisibility spell on himself and waiting for his teachers to come to their meeting. His patience was soon rewarded when he saw the two of them moving wearily down the dungeon stairs.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"Follow my voice please, I'm under an invisibility spell to avoid Filch." Aidan's voice said coming from the Darkness in front of them.

"Where are you taking us?" Flitwick asked evenly not sensing any danger just yet.

"My godfather has allowed me to use his office for the evening. He wants to help explain a few things." Aidan answered.

"Asphodel," Aidan said as they reached the portrait guarding Severus's office.

"Aidan I trust everything went well?" Severus asked from behind his desk as the spell on his godson dissipated.

"Why wouldn't it? I can take care of myself thank you." Aidan replied motioning the other partially stunned professors to sit down.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy here has told us you want to help explain the situation please do." McGonagall asked curiosity getting the better of her. After so long as a cat the traits tended to rub off.

"Very well Minerva," Severus replied and he told them the whole story from the very beginning when he took Harry Potter to his relatives and all that had transpired after that. He even told them the prophecy and the truths they had discovered about it.

"Now it's my turn," Aidan said from Severus's right hand side. "I want to create a new side in this war, one that is after peace instead of power. I already have more power then I want I do not need more. To do what I wish I need alliances. What do you say? Would you like to follow me?" He asked the two shocked professors.

"Without a doubt," McGonagall replied.

"It seems right." Flitwick piped up.

"Thank you," Aidan said honestly. "I think I am going to need all the help I can get."

With the first alliance made Aidan went through his third year gaining ever more powerful and well placed people. Even his godfathers, who had watched their best friends become consumed by fame came to him when he explained the whole story. Both of them were canine abandoning a member of your pack was unheard of and the last piece of evidence they needed to cut ties with the Potter's on a more permanent basis.

At the end of the year the worse thing to have possibly occurred happened. The Children-Who-many-people-are-figuring-out-didn't-live let one of Voldemort's most powerful supporters get away. Now Voldemort had an ally to help him return. Aidan could not believe his ex-siblings stupidity. He just hoped his parents didn't push them too hard or they were going to get their children killed.

A/N I wanted to explain exactly why those two switched sides so I used them to put Dialogue back in the story.

Please review it is very much needed to keep a story going.


	8. Growing summer third year

Chapter Eight

Growing (summer third year)

Aidan and Draco spent the summer before their fourth year just letting themselves grow up. They both knew if they kept going at the same pace for too long they were risking burning out. They were both powerful and that was just the problem all that power was a strain on a developing body.

A wizards body had two ways of dealing with the influx of power. It could either grow up at a faster rate and have the maturation phase over with quickly, or the other option, was that the body would mature slowly and remain small and lean.

Both boys had dealt with their magic in the same way. To put it simply they grew like weeds. They grew several inches over the summer break. Unfortunately they filled out at a slower rate. This left them a little awkward and coltish. Aidan who had always been small was now looking painfully thin no matter how much he ate and Draco wasn't much better off.

Severus kept a close eye on the boys. He kept their strength up while they underwent these changes with potions and gentle guidance. It was vastly important that the boys get used to their new bodies as quickly as possible. He was the only person the family trusted that had enough time to help the boys anyone else was too busy with other social and political objectives leaving the boys in Severus's capable hands.

They learned to use their apparent weakness to their advantage. All their opponents were ever supposed to see was two half starved kids, no one would expect the boys to fight as hard as they could. Severus worked with them to get their bodies ready to contain the flow of magic they possessed. A wizard's body was created to harness magic but that did not mean the process was easy or that the body wouldn't wear out if not used correctly.

He knew both his godson's would have a role to play in the upcoming war Aidan most of all. The boy needed to be ready for it. He pushed the boys as hard as he dared. He didn't want to cause more damage then he could heal.

"Move more Draco your left side is open." He would command.

"You could have blocked that Aidan pay attention!" He would shout from his place on the side lines.

"Come on boys this isn't even hard compared to what you are going to have to do."

"Don't be afraid to use more then magic you only have so much don't waste it on a shield when you could just as easily dive away."

"If you make a mistake keep going don't dwell on it. Many duels have been lost thanks to lack of confidence. Remember a split second is all that stands between death and life."

The days wore on. Severus's methods were frighteningly direct. He had the boys duel each other. It forced them both to think about what they were doing and lower the levels of their spells. It taught control in the fastest way possible. If the boys didn't learn control they could accidentally hurt the other.

It was hard for the boys but they were learning and knew it was for the best. They both cared too much for Severus for his harsh teaching to affect them. They knew he was doing what was best for them and if it would help them in the future they would do it with little to no complaint.

This was also the time they were integrated into the family dealings. It was important that the boys had time to learn these things under the tutelage of their father before they had to take over themselves.

Their mother continued to polish their social etiquette. While their manners were polished to flawlessness, they could not afford to make a mistake just because they neglected to practice the simple yet important movements.

The growth they went through went deeper then their looks or actions, the boys were awakening sexually. They were pulled aside separately and given a long lecture which left them blushing for hours afterwards. They were adolescent boys even if they didn't act like it. Most of what they had been told they already knew it was just the blunt frankness in which it was said that bothered them.

This is when Aidan encountered something. In their discussion it had all been about the relationship between the brothers and _girls. _Well Aidan had never been interested in females in that way. He did not know how to tell his family he looked at males more then females. While it had never been said that they had a problem with such things it had also never been said that they didn't.

For a long while after the talk he avoided his family as much as possible, only coming out of seclusion when it was time for his lessons. He just went to the kitchens by himself when he was hungry. Finally someone decided Aidan had been given enough time it was now time to get answers.

"Are you going to continue evading us, or are you going to tell me what is wrong?" Severus asked as he finally tracked the boy down in one of the extensive gardens surrounding the manor.

Aidan had been right on the edge of dozing off when Severus spoke so he kept his eyes closed but replied anyway. "I'm not sure this is something you are going to want to know." He worded that carefully. He gave Severus the choice of whether or not to actually get answers while still complying with the other wizard's request.

"If it is bothering you this much then I think we need to know about it." Severus replied to his disconsolate godson.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Aidan said first before taking a deep breath and just getting it over with. "Uncle Severus, I think I'm gay." He answered simply using his godfather's honorary title.

Severus's expression was one of shock and when Aidan grew worried that he might be angry Severus spoke. "Is that what has been bothering you? Aidan, homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed or fearful about. More people then you realize have the same feelings as you. You will always run into people who fear and hate what they don't understand but for the most part it is accepted in the wizarding world." He explained carefully.

"Thank you uncle I was really worried. All dad talked about was girls and I thought that meant he didn't approve of being gay." Aidan said with relief.

"You don't have to worry there. The reason he spoke to you two like that was you never expressed anything that warned us about this. It didn't mean we disapproved it was just we didn't think you needed to hear those parts." Severus reassured Aidan.

"I wonder how everyone at Hogwarts will react." Aidan mused.

"I don't think you have much to worry about. I know the Slytherin's wont give you trouble. You are one of us and we take care of our own, you know that. The rest of the school is a little trickier, I don't think you would want to associate with the type of people that would express homophobia even before you tell anyone." Severus responded. "You wont have long to wait anyway it will soon be time to go back. Don't dwell on it you will only worry yourself sick."

"You have a point." Aidan replied.


	9. TriWizard Tournament Beginning

A/N Guess what there is an actual pairing announced in this chapter, but bare in mind nothing in the prophecy said the bonded wizards had to be romantically involved that's all I am saying on the subject or I will give too much away.

also I might want to mention my sister has kidnapped my Harry Potter books so she could read them all I don't have reference material for names as my personal computer crashed and I am now stuck writing on my dad's old laptop without an internet connection, and posting on my mom's computer (thank goodness for jump drives) I only get to that one when she isn't using it which doesn't happen much. Thus I haven't and literally can't look up the names I'm sorry but I will do my best.

Chapter Nine

Tri-wizard Tournament beginning

Aidan and Draco Malfoy's fourth year at Hogwarts began with a bang. The idiot headmaster announced the highly dangerous competition the triwizard tournament was going to be hosted by Hogwarts that year. Apparently the death toll had been so high for previous tournaments the event had not been held for many years. Aidan wondered just how much planning Dumbledore had to do to set this whole thing up.

The only thing worrying Aidan about the whole scenario was the fact he didn't know whether Dumbledore would be testing his touted Children-Who-Lived or himself. Either situation could end up having unforeseen circumstances, like getting his ex siblings killed over a whim or exposing him as the true child of the prophecy (or one of the children because the prophecy did say there was going to be two of them in the end).

Of course Aidan knew it couldn't be simple he had been fate's chew toy for two long for him to believe that loud of bull. It turned out that all three of their names had come out of the blasted cup. The only thing that held his interest at all was the fact he was called as the Hogwarts champion Rose and Diarmid had been called out as extras in the tournament. The smirks on their faces when their names were called left little doubt whether or not they had placed their own names in the cup, Aidan didn't have that luxury he wanted nothing to do with the entire event and yet here he was stuck competing.

The applause after the first task was gratifying. He had scored dead even with his siblings thanks to Dumbledore and Karakoff's respective favoring. The only one ahead of him was Viktor Krum from Durmstrang academy. After talking to the other boy a few times he knew coming in just behind him was nothing to be ashamed of. Krum was powerful and had a few more years experience then Aidan.

Aidan was also getting himself slightly distracted, apparently teenage hormones work in such a way that when the teenager in question acknowledges they might actually exist they go into unintentional overdrive. To put it in simple terms Aidan found himself in some highly embarrassing situations when around some of the better looking males in the school. For some reason after he had admitted he was gay Hogwarts was suddenly flooded with toned arms, chiseled abs, and ruggedly handsome looks. Let's just say showering after Quidditch would have been pure torture if Quidditch was still being held.

He found himself highly aware of a certain Quidditch seeker sitting across the hall. Any of the Slytherin's that noticed his wondering gaze always seemed to stop wondering when they reached a certain point in the hall vowed to find out who the boy was crushing on. Unfortunately for Aidan the true subject of his stares always picked a seat with their back to the Slytherin table and they just happened to sit across from the Ravenclaw table and their seeker. He got teased endlessly for his supposed crush on Cho Chang. He was caught somewhere between amusement and horror when he first heard the rumor he didn't know whether or not he should correct him or not so he decided to sit down with a bunch of the Slytherins and actually tell the truth, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for them.

"So how is the betting pool going?" He asked seemingly casually to the group of assembled Slytherins all lounging around in the common room.

"Which one?" One of the braver ones asked.

"The one about my personal life." Aidan said pointedly.

"Total investments is up to 50 galleons but I am not allowed to speak of the exact breakdown of those galleons." The other boy said with a smirk.

"What if I settled the little betting pool right now? Can't we just get back to the normal boredom after that?" Aidan asked hopefully but knew he would never ever be considered normal.

"Are you settling both pools or just one of them?" he asked causally.

"Tell me what you're betting on and I will answer along those lines." Aidan responded.

"Well the first one is whether or not you are experienced broken down into which gender, and the other is exactly who has caught your eye." He informed Aidan nonchalantly belling the fact he was angering the most powerful student in Slytherin and they all knew it.

"You guys actually bet on that? I think you need a new hobby, oh well I did say I would answer. To the first one I am inexperienced with both sexes but I can honestly say I believe women are beautiful creatures but I wouldn't date them, I'm gay. The second one well anyone who voted on Cho would be close they got the Quidditch position correct but house and gender wrong." Aidan said knowing he didn't need to say any more their were only two other houses and the one Seeker position was his ex-sibling he detested that left one option, Cedric Diggory.

"Is Diggory gay?" another Slytherin asked.

"I honestly don't know it's not like I would walk up to him shake his hand say 'my name is Aidan Malfoy can I snog you senseless now?' I'm slightly insane but I want to live to see my twenties if that's ok with you." Aidan responded.

"Diggory can't touch you, you are just too powerful for him to hurt you." Draco said to his brother.

"Normally I would agree but your forgetting in this situation I wouldn't fight back he could very easily beat me if he wanted to." Was all Aidan said before closing down on the subject no one could get another word out of him and everyone assembled had a go at it. It didn't seem to matter her just sat there like a lump.

A/N here is the first part of fourth year I see maybe three more chapters in this fic before I close it down and start the sequel when I don't have quite so many stories to juggle.


	10. Slashy Interlude

A/N I decided to have an entire chapter devoted to my chosen pairing have fun and please review, not many chapters left in this story.

Chapter Ten

Slashy Interlude

Aidan continued on in auto pilot for the next few weeks. Barely anyone could get a reaction out of him be it good or bad. The Slytherins were all concerned about their friend and housemate but knew there was nothing they could do so they didn't bring up the sore subject.

One thing finally managed to shake him out of his stupor and that was the announcement of the Yule ball that would be held at Christmas time, and he was required to have a partner. Personally he would rather have to face the dragon again, without magic, then find a date for the stupid ball he was required to attend.

His brother was the one to do the dastardly deed, Draco set him and Cedric up. A mysterious note a few candles and a nice dinner. All to get them in the same room, Aidan very nearly swore when he felt the locking wards go up powered by at least five other powerful students. He might have been able to break them but he wasn't about to reveal his true power in front of Diggory. Of course there was also the fact he wanted to spend a little time with the loyal Hufflepuff.

"Did you know about this?" Cedric asked warily.

"No I didn't know this was all my darling brother's idea, but can't say I'm complaining." Aidan said simply he decided to go for the blunt approach as that was more in his nature.

"Why do you enjoy being locked in a room with a person you barely know?" Cedric asked incredulously but Aidan could see a baseline of actual amusement in the boy.

"Not usually but when they happen to be good looking I can make an exception." Aidan said with a smirk feeling the shock radiating off the other boy.

"You're gay?" Cedric asked curiously.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Aidan asked icily hoping his dreams weren't about to be squashed.

"No, I would be half a hypocrite if I was, I'm bi, I just happen to know that Dumbledore is homophobic. I'm not wrong in my observations that you hate him or dislike intensely maybe." Cedric supplied making Aidan's feeble hopes drag them up a notch.

"Neither of those two guesses are correct I despise the man. Did you know he ordered my relatives to abuse me after his word made my parents abandon me? Thankfully I was saved by my honorary Uncle and now godfather from that fate but still would you fight for a man that indirectly and directly hurts a child?" Aidan said laying his position out from the beginning. He really liked this guy and didn't want anything hanging over their heads if something happened between them.

"I have never liked Dumbledore he was a bit too all knowing for my taste. I know he is a man obsessed with power and when that happens innocent people get caught in the crossfire." Cedric he said passionately.

"Cedric I think I'm falling in love with you," Aidan said after what he had said. When Aidan realized his exact wording for the first time in years he did something, blushed.

Cedric took one look at the pink checks and realized the younger wizard might not be joking. He reached out a hand to Aidan's scarred face and lifted the chin to catch his eyes. He was lost in the beautiful emerald pools. Before either of them knew what was happening Cedric had placed a small kiss on the scar going down his right, now blushing pink, cheek.

Cedric looked shocked at his actions but not as much as Aidan was. The younger wizard took the initiative and kissed Cedric full on the lips.

Ever wonder what happens when two powerful wizards gifted with mind magicks kiss? Fireworks exploded in their minds, their auras pulsing in time to their two heart beats, and blood rushing to certain areas of their anatomy.

"So, do you want this?" Aidan asked hopefully the first one to regain his senses.

"After that little display Hell yeah." Cedric said enthusiastically pulling Aidan down for another searing kiss.

Aidan noticed something in the corner of the room he hadn't before. A bed draped in silver and black bedding just waiting for them. He made a mental note to thank his brother later and started to lead Cedric to the bed.

"Are you ready for this," he asked challengingly.

"Only if you are." Cedric said concerned for the smaller wizard.

They went to the bed ripping off clothing and running hands down bodies.

XxX insert lemon scene here (Aidan dom) sorry but this series is going to be light on actual slash scenes XxX

"Aidan when did you get this tattoo you are not old enough to get one yet are you?" Cedric asked as they lay in the bed post fun his hand was lightly stroking the dark mark burned into his skin.

"That isn't a tattoo, it is a real Dark Mark and I received it the night Voldemort attacked the Potters." Aidan answered.

"If Voldemort gave you this then why did he go onto the children who lived leaving you…" Cedric voice trailed off looking at Aidan in awe.

"You're right you know, Voldemort didn't move on to my siblings I am the one he hit with the killing curse. I am the one who has to fight and kill him." Aidan said seriously.

"Then your going to need my help aren't you?" He asked.

"I would like that, in fact there is something you can do coming up fairly soon." Aidan said with an actual smile.

"and what would that be?" Cedric asked more concerned about the smile then when the Slytherin smirked.

"Come with me to the Yule ball, think of the look on Dumbledore's face!" Aidan said enthusiastically.

"Perfect." Cedric confirmed with a very well done smirk on his face.


	11. The End of an Era

A/N I am so sorry about this but I am so stuck on the yule ball, like super glued to the floor kind of stuck, that I am just going to have Harry and Cedric talk about it and the second task.

**Important**!!!!!! This chapter will be starting the night before the third task and will encompass the maze. Just so you know there is at the most two more chapters most likely only one left to this story then I am going to work on third one. I am truly sorry for writing twelve chapters of filler but trust me there would have been a lot more filler and less coherency if I had tried to write a story per year like I originally planned. I promise you if you stick out the next few filler chapters the third story will be an actual story again.

I am going to try and have this story finished in the next twenty four hours or so it depends on how badly it fights me.

Last note the last book in the trilogy will be completely au not just slightly au as the others.

Chapter Eleven

The End of an Era

The two brunette wizards were lounging in what had quickly come to be their favorite spot in the castle, the black and silver draped bed in the corner of the room of requirement.

"The Yule Ball was hilarious wasn't it Cedric? I can't believe Colin actually got a picture of Dumbledore's face when we kissed. I thought the man was going to have a heart attack and keel over but alas, you can't have everything in life." Aidan said to his laughing partner.

Aidan, although being two years Cedric's junior, had taken the dominant role in the relationship and they were sitting in such a way Aidan had his back against the head board and Cedric was leaning against him with one of Aidan's arms around his middle and the other hand playing with his hair. They were both way to comfortable like this to even think about moving for the next hour or so. They had been rehashing the events of the past few years and Aidan's descriptions of the first task and the Yule ball had sent them both into gales of laughter.

Cedric was still laughing at Dumbledore's reaction to them and added into the conversation. "Can you believe that Rose was the only champion to have to fish a non living thing from the lake, thank you again by the way, not only was the thing not living it was a mirror for heavens sake. I guess Dumbledore figured the champions couldn't actually save themselves so he had to come up with something. At least Diarmid saved someone from the lake even if it was his father." Cedric said with an exasperated sigh. Once he had been cleared of all grandiose thoughts of those two he had quickly come around to Aidan's way of thinking.

"I hate them still, but I do think it is a waste. I know the Potters well, a bit too well for my liking, those two would be incredibly strong magically but being famous early on really went to their heads. They have been told since they were small that they could beat anything if they had defeated the Dark lord. With that kind of attitude drilled into you would make anyone not care about much of anything else. After all if they faced a Dark Lord once and won when they weren't much older then infants then why do they need anything more now? That attitude is going to get them killed. I hate them but I don't necessarily want to see them dead." Aidan said in answer to Cedric's observation.

"I worry when you talk so much about dieing. We both know by now that someone is after you. I don't know what the heads had planed for tomorrow but I do know it will be deadly dangerous. You can take care of yourself I know that much but I would much rather you not have to go through that." Cedric said leaning back further into Aidan gaining as much contact as he could.

"I promise you I will come back." Was Aidan's only response. It wasn't lost on Cedric thaqt he made no mention of being alive when he returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly twenty four hours after the two lovers had drifted off to sleep in each others arms Aidan's body slammed into the ground two things clutched in his hands for dear life, one the smooth metal of the tri-wizard cup the other was the now cooling flesh of a slightly overweight wrist.

"Aidan, oh come on please open your eyes, please no don't be dead." Aidan heard the worried voice coming from what sounded like miles away.

Aidan was able to whisper two words before passing out again, "I promised."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Aidan woke up it was to the blinding light of the infirmary, the moment his eyes opened blearily someone was questioning him.

"What happened after the task?" Aidan immediately knew his inquisitor was Dumbledore.

"Voldemort has returned sir. He needed the blood of an enemy to complete a ritual. That was why he took Rose and me. He took both our blood but Rose's didn't work. Wormtail was ordered to kill her and then to take my blood. My blood worked where Rose had failed and he was able to come back.

We dueled and I was able to get away from him and back to the cup. I grabbed Rose and got us the hell out of there. I hope someone is taking care of Diarmid he has never gone a day without her." Aidan said shakily only half faking, he was incredibly tired. He was telling a lot of half truths here but he would never fully trust Dumbledore with the whole story, and it wasn't time for certain facts to be revealed just yet.

"Voldemort didn't have time to call his death eaters before I got away is Father alright?" Aidan asked seriously. He knew Severus had been found out as a spy and was now on Voldemort's kill list he was uncertain whether or not Lucius was going to return to Voldemort for the time being or completely cut ties.

"I haven't heard anything from the Malfoys." Dumbledore answer unhelpfully. His savior was just killed and this boy expected him to worry over a death eater that wasn't under his control? His plan had backfired completely. The boy was supposed to be disposed of not his puppets.

"That would be because we are standing right behind you." A stern voice coming from the other side of the drawn curtain brought the presence of other people to their attention.

"Mother, Father, Uncle Severus, Draco," Aidan greeted them gratefully.

"We were so worried about you." Narcissa the only one who didn't have a reputation to maintain immediately rushed to his bed side and started smoothing down non-existent wrinkles in the sheets and plumping his pillows, overall just mother hening him.

"Headmaster I would appreciate it if you didn't hassle my son anymore while it is just the two of you. If there is anything you must know from him then you will wait until there is another person present. Aidan is still a minor and should be treated thusly." Lucius said in an authoritative voice.

"I have the right to question my students." Dumbledore replied in an hardened tone his dislike of the senior Malfoy evident in his voice.

"Only in school maters, and this is clearly not a school matter it involves the world and while you sit at your desk and plot real people are dieing because you refuse to give important information to the ministry. I will be taking my son there myself when he is able to. Therefore there is no need for you to question him relentlessly about a topic that is clearly distressing him. Now all you need to do for now is get the word out the Drk Lord has returned the exact method isn't important at the moment just that it has occurred." Lucius easily countered any argument Dumbledore might have.

In fact any retort that he might have made would have been cut off by two angry voices.

"I'm sorry Mr. Diggory you can't see him its after curfew." That was Poppy's voice.

"I don't care I will see him if it's the last thing I do. I can see the shadows through the curtains if others can see him why can't I?" Cedric demanded hotly.

"The headmaster said they were not to be disturbed but I couldn't very well stop his family from seeing him. You however have no blood ties here." Pomfrey informed him.

"It's alright Madame Pomfrey let him in please." Aidan called to the two arguing people.

"Aidan you're alright." Cedric's heavily relieved face appeared in front of the curtains a millisecond or two before Aidan found himself with an armload of Hufflepuff.

"Are you okay. I knew this task would be horrible. I can't believe you're still alive. You came back to me." Cedric's voice blurred with the pace of his speech.

"Cedric I'm alright but if you continue to cut off my oxygen supply I won't be." Aidan answered seriously. Finally Cedric lessened his hug a little but didn't let go.

"I thought I had lost you don't ever do that again!" Cedric admonished slowly working up to another rant.

"Hey Cedric?" Aidan said sweetly.

"What?" He asked stopping mid rant.

"Shut up," And with that Aidan kissed Cedric hard and full on the lips. It was a prolonged, and dman hot, kiss that took both their breath away.

When finally he looked up Aidan noticed the headmaster had vacated the premises. Severus and Lucius were sizing Cedric up as if analyzing a new member of the family. Aidan could see wedding plans already forming in his mother's eyes, and Draco was giving him a sly smirk for his performance.

He did the only thing he could think of to do. He groaned and kissed Cedric again.

A/N ok I am making this a sixth year fic so I am combining the next summer and fith year into one super chapter and ending this story with twelve total chapters. I will put a note up when I get around to writing the sequel which won't happen until I finish one more story and it has about five more chapters to go to it. I want to have all my fics including the sequel to this one completed by Christmas so I am going to try and update all of my stories more often with at least one being updated in a day.

My goal is to have the sequel up by early september but I can't garuntee anything right now.


	12. The Beginning of the New

A/N this is the last chapter of Condemning the Innocent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Twelve

The Beginning of the New

Lucius made good on his word. He would only take Aidan to the ministry when Aidan was ready to talk, and he wasn't just yet. He wanted one more year before he had to face down the entire wizarding world and the constant thorn in his side that was the Dark Lord.

It would have been enough for him to just let the world know Voldemort was back and not have to explain how. He forgot the tiny little fact of the wizarding world being reminiscent of sheep being led to slaughter. They would listen to anything put before them, and unfortunately what was being shoved under their noses was aticle upon article discrediting the rise of the Dark Lord.

Half the wizarding world believed the papers that it was Aidan who killed Rose as evidence that the boy had gone Dark just like everyone thought he would. The other half believed Rose died in some accident that the Malfoy boy claimed to be the Dark Lords doing to get a little attention, and their claims were backed up by the young man's silence on the topic. Only a handful of people were able to see a bit of truth behind the lies and they were precious few.

The summer wasn't too terrible for Aidan. It was mainly a lot of training. He knew it would be his last free summer before war struck like a hammer to an anvil. He used it to the best of his advantage honing the skills he didn't want the general public finding out about if he could help it. He was powerful enough as it is. If he told all of his gifts he would be the magical equivalent of superman and that was the last thing he wanted.

The summer was also decidedly better then the school year because Cedric was a frequent guest at the manor. He fit in well with the family despite his house. He had confided in Aidan that the sorting hat said he could do well in Ravenclaw but he was placed in Hufflepuff because he actually had to work for his knowledge it didn't come naturally to him like it did with most Ravenclaws.

Fifth year at Hogwarts was full of whispers and stares. Aidan was busy studying for his OWLs but was constantly distracted by students coming to either taunt him to the point he nearly lost his temper or ask question on top of question about Voldemort. It made Aidan want to scream, and in fact he did just that quite often. He would kidnap either Draco or more often Cedric, they would retreat to the room of requirement where Aidan would blow off some steam. He usually yelled a lot and if he was with Draco they dueled until Aidan was ready to collapse and Draco very nearly went to the infirmary. If he was with Cedric some heavy snogging and a lot of skin on skin had him relaxing quickly.

He had never yet told the full story to someone but in the middle of April when everything was starting to pile on his shoulders he decided to speak to his father about going to the ministry. It was time for the truth to come out.

Lucius arranged it so that early one Saturday morning Aidan was sitting in a room with about five other people in it, his father, the minister, Madame Bones, Dumbledore, and a very large, muscular, dark skinned Auror by the name of Kingsley Shakelbolt.

Madame Bones was going to be asking the min body of questions but the others were allowed to ask for clairifing information.

"Ok Aidan, please tell us what happened when you reached the end of the third task of the tri-wizard tournament.

"Well Rose Potter and myself reached the end of the maze at the same time but got there from different tunnels. We raced for the cup and we both touched it at the same time. Oh before I go any further would someone please cast a truth spell on the room please. I know Veritaserum only allows for specific questions and I want to explain things. What I am about to say can not have any doubt to it." Aidan requested.

"Very well," She answered and nodded towards Kingsley who performed the spell.

"ok, after we eached the cup we realized it had been turned into a portkey by someone, we both assumed it was still part of the task so we had our wands out and ready.

It didn't matter because I heard a really high almost snakelike voice say, "Kill the spare I need the boy."

There was nothing I could do to protect Rose the only thing I can offer in support is she died painlessly.

After he killed Rose he got a cauldron of what appeared to be plain water but I am not sure if that actually was what it was. Voldemort directed his servant Wormtail in a ritual, my blood was used as the final ingredient.

After Voldemort rose from the cauldron with his own body Wormtail handed him his wand and we dueled, I was able to break the bonds he had placed on me while he had been examining himself.

When we dueled our wands connected in the Priori Incantantem affect as our wands share some components. I saw the shades of the people he killed in the past. They gave me time to run and I did. I was able to retrieve Rose and still come back to the cup." Aidan told the story.

"I don't understand why was your blood used when he had one of the children who lived there?" Fudge asked blustering.

He was the only one who didn't have a gob smacked look on his face except for the two Malfoys. The others had all caught onto the implications this story had made.

"I am the boy who lived." With that simple statement the coarse of destiny was finally revealed for all to see as Aidan let go of the shields he used to hide his power.

A/N please review this story is finally completed. Stay tuned for the last book of the trilogy tentative title Rapture of the Innocent. I promise you the third one will be written to the best of my abilities with an actual plot with little to no transition.


	13. Sequel now up!

**Sequel now UP!!!!**

Rapture of the Innocent will take off right where this one ended. this will be the end of the trilogy and the finale of the war. Have fun and Enjoy.

the first chapter is just a short intro the next chapter will be up soon and will be longer.

thank you for baring with me

DaggersBloodPain.


End file.
